Beauty Of The Dark
by Elizabeth D
Summary: Elena Gilbert meets a mysterious man who intrigues her instantly. After she learns his name he dissapears. Leaving her to beileve he has moved on. But when he resurfaces in Elena's darkest hour, will she allow herself to fall? What secret is he keeping? Does she fall for someone else? Will she ever see the beauty of the dark?
1. Chapter 1 Mr Salvatore

**Disclamier: I do not own the rights to Vampire Diaries.**

**Chapter 1- Mr. Salvatore**

"Jeremy!" I shouted angrily. "What?" He responded annoyed. "Where did you put my Diary?" I accused. "I didn't touch your stupid diary." Jeremy replied defensively. I grew angry as Jeremy smiled and walked away. "Mom!" I called out. "What is it, sweetie?" She asked concerned. "He took my diary again." I cried. "Are you sure he took it?" She questioned. "Yes." I sighed.

"What's going on?" My dad asked. "That child stole my diary and wont give it back." I spat. "Did you see him take it?" My dad smiled. "Why doesn't anyone believe me!" I screamed. "Elena. You're being dramatic." My mom stated. I rolled my eyes as I shoved past my parents. I grabbed my black leather jacket and stormed out of the house.

I couldn't take another second in that house. I walked toward the cemetary as I contemplated if I'd ever go back home. I stopped just inches from the gate. I sighed knowing I had to go back. I backed up slowly as I hit something solid. A pair of hands held my arms. "Whoa there." A man warned. I turned around instantly embarrassed.

"I am so sorry." I apologized. "No problem." He smiled. His eyes were a piercing blue color. I stared intently into his eyes as they held mystery and danger. "Mr. Salvatore." He greeted mysteriously. "Ms. Gilbert." I replied mimicking his tone. He took my hand and bought it up to his mouth. He kissed my hand never looking away from me. I bit my lip as a spark ignited almost instantly. He released my hand as a smile crept at the edge of his lips.

"Are you new to Mystic Falls?" I asked hoping to distract myself from his lips. "No. Actually I have an Uncle who resides here." He replied. "Who's your Uncle?" I asked curiously. "Zach Salvatore." He revealed. "My dad works with Zach." I smiled. "interesting." He smiled. "So is this the hang out spot?" He titled his head toward the gate. "No. I just come here to think." I answered truthfully. He became thoughtful as I admired his features.

His blue eyes popped with the contrast of his black hair. He ran his hands through his hair. "So Ms. Gilbert, are you heading back?" Mr. Salvatore asked. "Yes." I said nervously. "May I?" He extended his arm. "You may." I blushed. We locked arms as I led him back to my house. We talked along the way. I say we but it was mostly me. He wanted to know about my life. "So you know Jeremy took your diary. But your parents don't believe you." He repeated.

"Exactly." I nodded. "Well that's unfortunate." Mr. Salvatore said in disbelief. "You believe me." I stopped as we stood in front of my house. "This is me." I announced. "Cute." He complimented. He released my arm as he stood quietly. "Well. I guess this is it." I said slightly sad. "It was a pleasure meeting you. Ms. Gilbert." He bowed. "Elena." I corrected. "Elena." He smiled.

"Do you not have a first name?" I questioned curiously. "I do in fact." He teased. "Do you have something to hide Mr. Salvatore." I smiled. "Perhaps." He grinned. I sighed knowing he wasn't going to reveal his name. "Does it trouble you? Not knowing my name?" He stepped closer. His face was just inches from mine. My eyes flickered between his eyes and lips. "Yes." I whispered nervously.

His eyes became intense making it impossible to break eye contact. "Elena. I want you to do something for me." He asked sweetly. "Yes." I answered automatically. He brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. I gulped as my skin tingled at the contact. "I need you to keep this a secret. No one is to know I'm here." He breathed. His scent was delicious and I reflexively leaned in closer. He tilted his head sideways. My heart pounded as I puckered my lips. I closed my eyes and awaited his lips.

My breathing increased as I yearned to feel his lips against mine. I felt his fingers lightly brush the side of my face. My lips parted. I opened my eyes impatiently. I looked around in disbelief. He was gone. I felt disappointed as I scanned the area. I sighed as I walked inside. I closed the door while removing my jacket. Who was he? I walked up the stairs in a daze as I kept an image of him in my mind.

I closed my bedroom door as I plopped down on my bed. I could feel butterflies in my stomach when I thought of him. I closed my eyes reliving the moment outside. He turned the intensity of his eyes on me. That made me uneasy and excited at the same time. A knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts. "Elena. Look I'm sorry if I made you feel like I didn't believe you." My mom confessed. "But you know what we strongly believe. Innocent until proven guilty." She reminded me. "I know." I said ashamed.

I knew it wasn't my parents fault. "Hey, Mom. Do you know if Zach has any nephews?" I asked as calmly as I could manage. "I believe so. But they live with his sister in Paris." My mom revealed. "Why?" She asked curiously. "Oh. Just curious." I lied. My mom kissed my forehead as she left the room. I bit my lip as I plotted my next move. I needed to know who he was. I pulled out my cell phone and hit Four on my speed dial.

"Hey. Meet me at The Grill in five." I ended the call as I quickly switched into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I slipped into my black and white converses. I pulled my hair out of the messy bun and combed it. I left my hair down as I applied clear lip gloss. I ran downstairs as I quickly grabbed my jacket. "Elena.!" My mother called out. "Dinner will be ready in an hour." My mom announced. "I'll be back by then." I promised.

I jogged toward The Grill. I stopped just outside the door. "Elena." Matt said surprised. "Hey." I greeted awkwardly. "So you're speaking to me again." Matt smiled victoriously. "Matt. I can't do this right now." I said sternly. I walked inside hoping he didn't follow me in. "Over here!" Caroline directed. I smiled as I hugged her. "What's the emergency?" She was oozing with curiosity. "Ok. So earlier today I met someone." I paused allowing Caroline time to comment.

"Elena Gilbert." She giggled. "Who is he? Did you kiss? Did you guys exchange numbers?" I threw up my arms cautioning Caroline to slow down. "Easy there. He only gave me a last name. And no we didn't kiss. But we almost did." I bit my lip feeling like a little girl. "Ok. Give me details." Caroline demanded. "He had dark black hair and piercing blue eyes. His eyes held mystery and danger." I gushed.

"Ooh. Sounds hot." She predicted. "He kissed my hand as a greeting . Then he walked me home. He stepped closer and I must have gotten my signals crossed." I frowned. "Elena. it's been awhile since you've been involved with anyone. It's only natural." Caroline soothed my ego. "So what's his last name?" She asked curiously. "I can't say." I whispered. "He told me I couldn't tell anyone he was here." I added. "Strange." Caroline became thoughtful.

"Did he have a black leather jacket?" She asked almost certain. "Yeah. How did you know?" I shot back. "Because he's standing right by the bar." Caroline pointed. "That's him." I gasped. "Go talk to him." She suggested. "No way." I declined. "Go talk to him before someone else does." Caroline threatened. "You wouldn't dare." I glared. "I will if you wont." She promised.

I felt a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was angry and sad at the same time. I got up quickly not taking Caroline's threat lightly. I pulled off my jacket as I quickly passed my fingers through my straight hair. "You look good." complimented. I walked toward the bar confident and determined. "Hey." I greeted gradually. "Hey." He smiled. All my confidence faded as I stared into his eyes. "Would you like something to drink?" He asked politely. "A water." my voice cracked.

I flushed with embarrassment. I sat silently hoping the ground would swallow me whole. "So you here alone?" He asked as if he already knew the answer. "No." I replied. The bartender placed the glass of water in front of me. "I get off in ten." The bartender said looking right at him. She bit her lip seductively and attended to another customer. "She says that to all the guys." I gritted through my teeth.

"You know if I didn't know any better. I'd say you're jealous." He mused. "It's a good thing you know better." I glared. "You should probably get back to your friend." He suggested. I knew when I wasn't wanted. "Good night." I said seriously. I walked away leaving with my dignity. I shook my head in disbelief as I stared at the empty table. Caroline left me. I grabbed my jacket and headed outside. It was already dark and a cold breeze caused me to shiver.

I put on my jacket as I walked home. I was grateful I only lived a few blocks from The Grill. I stopped when I heard footsteps behind me. I walked faster hoping the person behind me slowed down. I made a quick left and continued walking down the dark street. I heard the footsteps behind me. Confirming that someone indeed was stalking me. I dug into my pockets pulling out my phone.

Crap! My phone was dead. I dug into my right pocket and pulled out the pepper spray my dad had gotten me last year. I was ready to fire if needed. I made another quick turn and started to run. I ran as quickly as possible. Not daring to look back. I let out a yelp as my ankle wobbled. I fell as my ankle throbbed with pain.

I screamed as a pair of hands grabbed me.

**_A/N: Please review and let me know what you guys think =) I'd really appreciate it. _**


	2. Chapter 2 URA Fever

**Chapter 2- U.R.A. Fever**

"Elena. It's me." Mr. Salvatore said calmly. I sighed in relief as my heart gradually returned to its normal pace. As normal as possible around him anyway. "Someone was chasing me." I said out of breath. "Are you alright?" His eyes held a strong sense of discomfort. I nodded unable to speak. Eyes never lie. They held are deepest secrets and desires. "Can you walk?" "I'm not sure." I murmured.

He gripped my arms gently and lifted me to my feet. "It's fine." I was lost in his eyes. "Good." He smiled. "Walk me home." We walked side by side in silence. I contemplated whether I should be the first to speak. Caroline would strongly disagree with that idea. She followed a set of rules that most girls tended to. Screw that. "Am I keeping you from anything?" I asked boldly.

"No." Great ice breaker Elena. I took a deep breath. "So what brings you back to Mystic Falls?" "I'm afraid I don't follow." He replied nervously. "My mom told me that Zach's nephews live in Paris." I tucked my hair behind my ears hoping to get a better glimpse of his face. "You asked your mother about Zach?" "I was curious about you." I openly admitted. Forget the rules. Why should I keep my feelings a secret?

"Are you usually so blunt and open?" He asked curiously. "When I want to be." I twirled a strand of my hair. "Ms. Gilbert, are you flirting with me?" He mused. "What do you think?" I bit my lip. Ok Elena, easy there girl. "Elena. You don't even know me." A mix of emotions crossed his face. "But I want to know you." I countered. "You're young and your hormones are raging." We stopped just outside my house.

"Don't make this one-sided. I see the way you look at me. Your just as intrigued as I am." "You're delusional." He snickered. "Fine. Let's say I am delusional. Then why did you walk me home twice?" "It was the honorable thing to do." He shrugged. I felt a wave of disappointment wash over me. "Thank you." I whispered. "For what?" "For not wasting my time. I wouldn't dream of caring for someone who can't even be honest with themselves." I jingled my keys as I turned to unlock the door.

"Damon Salvatore." He sighed defeated. I placed my hand on the knob. "Damon." I repeated. I spun around as he lingered by the fence. "So Damon, are you going to stand there all night?" "What did you have in mind?" He half smiled. "Are you hungry?" I asked innocently. "Rain check?" "Sure." I answered hopeful. "Good night, Damon." "Good night, Elena." He smiled a dazzling smile. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered wildly.

I opened the door unable to shake the foreign feeling that consumed me. "Elena. There you are? Mom and dad have been looking fo you." "I was just at the Grill with Caroline." "Since when does Caroline have an atom's apple?" Jeremy smirked. "Oh. Well Caroline left early and he walked me home. Why am I explaining myself to you?" Jeremy smiled as he put his hands up. "Guilty consciousness perhaps." I glared at my brother as he ran upstairs. I grabbed the kitchen phone and dialed my mother's number.

I became worried as it went straight to voicemail. My stomach growled reminding me I needed to eat. I opened the microwave grabbing the plate my mother had left for me. "Love her." I smiled. I sat at the table as I thought about Damon. I couldn't help but smile. He made me feel different which was exhilarating. "Elena Gilbert." My mother barked. I dropped my fork as she tapped her foot impatiently. "Mom. I am so sorry. I lost track of time and my phone died."

"You had us worried sick. You know the rules about leaving the house." "Phones must be charged." I sighed. "Your father and I are very lenient with you and your brother." She fumed. "I know and I'm sorry." I shrugged. "Elena. What has gotten into you? Is this about your diary missing?" "All I did was come home a little past curfew. It's hardly the end of the world." I rolled my eyes. "I just can't deal with this right now." "Oh I'm sorry you can't cope with being a mother." I cried angrily.

My mother gasped as she slapped me across the face. I placed my hand over my stinging cheek. I stormed out of the kitchen and up to my room. I slammed the door shut. I threw myself on my bed and buried my face into my pillow. Tears streamed down my face as I screamed into my pillow. I couldn't stand this house any longer. I heard my mother complaining to my father about my behavior. I plugged my charger into my phone. I grabbed my backpack and packed a few of my belongings. If she doesn't want to deal with me then I'd make her dreams come true.

I switched into a blue V neck blouse. I pulled the sleeves down. A knock at the door caused me to panic. I pushed my bag under my desk and jumped in bed. I pulled the covers over me and cleared my throat. "Come in." "Hey sweetie." My dad greeted warmly. He sat on the edge of my bed. "Elena. You know we love you. Your mother was just worried when you didn't come home for dinner." "Dad. I said I was sorry. My phone died." I defended. "Your mom has been under a lot of stress lately." I crossed my arms knowing I was out of line. "Go to bed. And we'll all talk tomorrow at breakfast." My dad smiled.

"I love you, Dad." "Love you too." He kissed my forehead. I felt a small tinge of guilt as he closed my door. I threw the covers off and grabbed my phone. I put my phone and charger in my bag. I unhooked the hinge and pushed my window open. I cautiously stepped out on the roof. I walked toward the edge. I climbed down the side as quiet as possible. I felt at ease when my feet touched the solid ground.

I hopped over the white picket fence. I gripped my strap tighter then necessary as I ran down the street. I stopped when I was five blocks away. It was pitch black outside and the slight breeze made me shiver. I left my jacket home. I needed to figure out a destination. Walking around aimlessly would only get me caught. I pulled my phone out and texted Bonnie and Caroline. I continued walking waiting for one of them to respond.

I stopped dead in my tracks as Matt and Tyler stared at me. "Elena Gilbert." Tyler slurred. "Isn't it past your bedtime?" Matt asked just as intoxicated. I rolled my eyes as I crossed the street. "Whoa. Elena, stay. Party with us." Tyler offered. "No thanks." I spat in disgust. Drunk high school boys were a definite turn off. "Oh that's right. Ms. Perfect doesn't do anything that might damage her rep." Matt snickered. I walked faster hoping to lose them. "Isn't that why you dumped her? Because she wouldn't put out." Tyler chuckled.

I turned around as I glared at Matt. "No I dumped him. And it was the best choice I ever made. Your pathetic." Matt grew serious as Tyler laughed excessively. I continued walking hoping Matt and Tyler would head home. I looked back every few seconds. "Your just paranoid." I told myself. I squinted when I saw a figure walk into the alleyway. My curiosity was overwhelming. I could have sworn it was Damon. I bit my lip nervously as I headed toward that direction.

I stopped in the middle of the alleyway. "Elena." A familiar voice said surprised. I turned around as my heart jumped. "Damon. You scared the life out of me." I said out of breath. "What are you doing out at this time?" He gritted through his teeth. "I thought I saw you in the alleyway." I said almost certain. "So you decided to follow?" He barked infuriated. "What's the big deal?" "It's dangerous to wander alone especially at night. Elena, what if you were wrong and it wasn't me?" Damon gazed into my eyes leaving me speechless as usual.

"I could have." He broke off mid sentence as he closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. "You could have what?" I asked curiously. "Nothing. I'm taking you home." His eyes sprung open. "No. I'm not going home." I stepped back as I pleaded with my eyes. "Why not?" "I can't stand another second in that house. I just need some time to myself." Damon sighed as he took my hand. "I'll make you a deal. We'll talk for a while then I'm taking you home." He proposed. For some strange reason I knew a negotiation wasn't open for discussion.

"Ok." I surrendered. Damon released my hand as I walked close besides him. "Let's grab a coffee." He suggested. When we reached The Grill Damon opened the door for me. "Thank you." We sat at a booth as we waited for our waitress. "Did you eat?" He asked sternly. "Yes." I replied shyly. "Are you hungry?" I shook my head in response. "Welcome to The Grill. Can I take your order?" The over weight waitress said lifeless. "I'll have an espresso and an order of Mozzarella sticks." "And you?" The waitress huffed. I tore my eyes away from Damon.

"I'll have an espresso as well." I ordered. She walked away as she yelled our order at the bartender. "She's pleasant." Damon teased. I giggled as I looked down at my lap. "You have a nice laugh." "Thanks." I said bashfully. "What is it?" "You make me nervous." I lifted my head deciding to be bold and brave. His face became distraught at my honesty. "This was a mistake." I whispered. I stood up as Damon grabbed my wrist immediately. "Don't leave." His eyes held sincerity. I sat back down as the tension between us expanded.

"Your so hard to read." I admitted. "Would you rather I be an open book?" He cocked his head to the side. "I guess not." The waitress placed our orders on the table and walked away without a word. I blew at the espresso as Damon pushed the basket of Mozzarella sticks in the middle of the table. He took one as he stared at me intently. My eyes wander around hoping he'd break his gaze. "So what are you doing out and about?" I asked trying to shift the spot light from me. "Just out for a midnight stroll." "Must you always be so cryptic?" "It's kinda my thing." He grinned.

I took a sip of my espresso as my stomach flipped uncontrollable. "Are we going to talk about why you don't want to go home?" "I got into a fight with my mom. She freaked out because I didn't make it home for dinner." "Seems to me that her only crime was caring too much." He shrugged. "I understand she was worried. But my mom doesn't know how to communicate. I love her to death. I just wish she would listen to me." I open heartedly confessed. "Communication is a two-way street. Try sitting your mother down and explain to her how she makes you feel." He advised me.

"I've tried that already. It always back fires." "If it's important keep trying." "I will." I smiled. I took a stick as I watched him. He seemed at ease and carefree. "I like you relaxed." I blurted out. My cheeks burned instantly knowing I looked like a tomato. I ate hoping he was lost in thought. No such luck. "Elena Gilbert, blushes. Cute look." He smirked. "Enough about me. Tell me about you, Damon Salvatore." "Not much to tell." "Everyone has a story." I insisted. "I have a younger brother. We use to be close but now we're mere acquaintances." Damon furrowed his brows as he took in my reaction. "That's horrible." I gasped. How could brothers grow apart? "Sure. Jeremy drives me insane at times. But I'd give my life for him." "Well savor that bond because not everyone is as fortunate." He took a swig of his espresso. "Is that why you came back to Mystic Falls?" "One of the reasons." He responded. I became thoughtful taking in the information he was feeding me.

I knew he wouldn't tell me his other reasons. Not tonight at least. "I think it's time to get you home." "I'm not ready." I whined. "Elena. Running away from home isn't going to solve your problems." "Your one to talk." I pouted. Damon looked vulnerable as he brushed the side of my face with his fingertips. "Don't do that." He pleaded. "Do what?" I questioned dazed. "Pout your lips." "Why?" "Because it's unfair." He admitted. Damon reluctantly pulled his hand away. He asked for the check as I waited anxiously for our walk home.

He held the door open for me. I shivered as the cold breeze hit my exposed skin. Damon took my bag and placed his jacket on my shoulders. "Thanks." I whispered sweetly. We walked in a comfortable silence. I pushed the fence open walking toward the side of the house. I handed Damon his jacket back. "I don't usually do this. Talk to someone I barely know." I said nervously. "It's a first for me too." Damon hesitated a moment before stepping closer. He cupped my face gently. I looked into his eyes seeing a fire ignite. I titled my head slightly and leaned in slowly.

He mimicked my movement as his sweet breath hit my skin. "May I kiss you Ms. Gilbert?" "Please do." I breathed unsteady.

**_A/N: Talk about a cliff hanger. Please review =)_**


	3. Chapter 3 This Language

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to TVD. _

**Chapter 3- This Language **

My lips quivered in anticipation as he closed the distance. Damon suddenly pushed me back softly as my back hit the wall. He placed his hands on the wall trapping me in the middle. My breathing hitched as my body burned with desire. Damon's eyes flickered from side to side. "You ok?" "Yes." I whispered softly.

My heart throbbed violently against my chest. "Easy there." He cooed in my ear causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand up. I was completely enchanted by him. And he knew it. Damon abruptly pulled away as I remained paralyzed. A cop car zoomed by. "Had to keep us out of sight." A smile played on his lips but it didn't reach his eyes.

I nodded completely incapable of forming a sentence. Silence filled the air as he shifted back and fourth on the balls of his feet. I waited eagerly hoping we'd pick up where we left off. I rolled my eyes in frustration. "You're not going to kiss me, are you?" I tucked my hands into my back pockets. Damon sighed as he stepped closer.

"Elena." There was a hint of sadness in his tone. I involuntarily stepped closer. He brushed the side of my face tenderly. Every inch of my body tingled at his touch. "Sweet dreams, Elena." "Good night, Damon." I responded discontent. I walked away warily hoping he'd change his mind. I rattled my keys as I prolonged our good-bye. Damon chuckled as he watched from a distance.

I unlocked the front door and pushed it gently. I felt relieved once I reached my room. I pressed my back against the door. No one had ever affected me the way he did. I barely knew him yet I felt a strong pull toward him. I shook my head attempting to level it. I kicked off my sneakers as I tried to decipher the mystery that was Damon Salvatore.

I snickered knowing I may never solve that puzzle. "Where's my phone?" I patted down my pockets desperately. Crap! He has my bag. "Guess I'll be seeing him tomorrow." I grinned triumphantly. I slipped out of my clothes and into a pair of black cotton shorts and a red tank top. I laid in bed and pulled the covers over me.

My eye lids became heavy as I recreated our almost first kiss. Only this time he crushed his lips against mine. I kissed him back just as passionately. My hands ran through his hair while he gripped my waist tightly. Our lips moved in synchronization. He pulled me closer as our bodies pressed against one another. My eyes sprung open as I sat up. I looked around disoriented. My breathing was heavy as I replayed the images. I plopped my head back on the pillow.

"It was a dream." I said in disbelief. A low knock at the door kick started my heart. "Elena. Are you awake?" Jeremy asked softly. "Yes." I responded in a hoarse voice. "Caroline is on the phone." I sluggishly rolled out of bed and cracked the door slightly. Jeremy placed the phone in my out stretched hand. I pressed the phone against my ear closing the door behind me.

**Phone Conversation:**

**Elena: **Hey.

**Caroline: **What the hell happened last night? I get a message saying you needed a place to crash. Then I call and you don't answer. Bonnie and I have been worried sick!

**Elena: **Sorry. I was with Damon Salvatore last night. (I pulled the phone away scarcely).

**Caroline: **(She squealed loudly). Get Out! Tell me everything. Don't you dare leave anything out.

**Elena: **I got into a fight with my mom. So I snuck out and texted Bonnie and you. To top my night I bumped into Tyler and Matt. Mind you they were drunk as a skunk. But I managed to get away from them.

**Caroline: **So typical. Ugh. That is why I don't date high school boys.

**Elena: **Then I ran into Damon. We went to The Grill for a coffee. He walked me home. End of story. (I sighed).

**Caroline: **Whoa. Easy with the details. My head might combust. (She snickered).

**Elena: **There isn't much to tell. We talked a bit and we might have almost kissed. (I blushed).

**Caroline: **You almost kissed him. What or who ruined it?

_Beep. Beep__**.**_

**Elena: **Hold on. I got another call.

**Caroline: **Don't even think about it-

_I hit flash._

**Elena: **Hello.

**Damon: **Good morning, sunshine.

**Elena: **Damon?

**Damon: **The one and only.

**Elena: **You have my phone. I'm going to need that back.

**Damon: **I figured as much.

**Elena: **What's your address? I'll pass by.

**Damon: **I'd prefer if we met in a public place.

**Elena: **Are you intimated by me, Mr. Salvatore?

**Damon: **(He chuckled darkly). Meet me at The Grill in half hour.

**Elena: **See you later. (I bit my lip nervously clicking over). Caroline?

**Caroline: **It better have been Brad Pitt.

**Elena: **It was Damon. I'm meeting him at The Grill in half hour.

**Caroline: **What are you still doing on the phone? Go get ready. I will be calling you later. Kisses.

**Elena: **(I giggled). Bye Care.

I hung up the phone as my nerves quickly spreaded like wild fire. I braided my hair to the side and rushed into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and rinsed. I dashed back into my room contemplating what to wear. I glimpsed at my current attire in the mirror. "This could work." I shrugged. I tied my red converses and darted downstairs. "Good morning, Elena." My father greeted as I opened the fridge. "Morning, Dad." I pulled out a bottle of water. "Where are you headed?" "I was going to meet Bonnie and Caroline at The Grill." I lied convincingly.

"You're going dressed like that?" He asked disapprovingly. "There just shorts and a tank top, Grayson." Jenna bantered. "Aunt Jenna." I locked my arms around her not able to contain the joy I felt. "I've missed you too." She laughed. I released Jenna as my father embraced her. "Welcome home. Miranda is going to be pleased." "Where is she?" She asked anxiously. "You know your sister. Out making the world a better place."

"Homeless shelter." My father nodded confirming her statement. "I wanted to wait till everyone was present. But." Jenna stop mid sentence as she extended her left hand. "You got engaged?" I gasped. "You can come in now." Jenna beamed. Her green eyes lit up as her red hair bounced off her shoulders. A tall slender man entered the kitchen. "Hello, I'm Alaric Saltzman." He introduced politely. "I'm Elena." I shook his hand smiling widely.

Alaric was extremely handsome. He had short sandy brown hair and hazel colored eyes. "You can call me Rick." He gave me a quick half smile. Alaric diverted his attention away from me and toward my father. Jenna grabbed my hands and squeezed them gently. "What do you think?" She stared at me with wide eyes. "He's really good looking. Seems to be hitting it off with Dad." We giggled as my father and his new found friend chatted away aimlessly.

"So how's everything here?" Jenna's green eyes focused intently on mine. "Mom and I have been better. She just gets so over bearing at times." I complained. "Elena. I know it may seem like she's being overprotective but it's what parents do." "Wow. Look at you all adult like." I teased playfully. "Falling in love can do that to a girl." Jenna fluttered her eyes and placed her hand dramatically over her forehead. "Are you still with Matt?" "No. I broke up with him. I didn't feel the same anymore. It would have been cruel to drag him along."

"Well your very adult like yourself." "I'm suppose to meet up with a friend now. Can we catch up when I get back?" "Of course." She smiled brilliantly. "You look amazing." I commented as Jenna rejoined the men in the kitchen. Alaric wrapped his arms around Jenna taking her by surprise. I was extremely happy for her. He made her smile and glow without any effort. I walked away slightly envious. I knew I could never have that with Damon. Something told me we could never be as carefree. Perhaps it was the fact that he was so secretive and distant at times.

During my walk to The Grill I played out different scenarios. When it came to boys I wasn't as fluent as Caroline or even the other girls our own age. Matt Donovan was the only boyfriend I ever had. We started dating in the seventh grade. Parents weren't exaggerating when they said teenagers would have strong urges. Matt attempted to hit a home run, but striked out every time. But even with my lack of experience, Damon was different. He was unlike any boy I had ever met

I froze when I reached The Grill. I needed a game plan so Damon couldn't derail my thoughts. I took a deep breath and pulled the door open. I stopped dead in my tracks as Vicky sat comfortably on Damon's lap.

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review =) **_


	4. Chapter 4 I Knew You Were Trouble

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights.**_

_A/N: Ok so below I wrote song titles and artist to listen to while you read certain sections. It gives it a little extra flavor. Think of it as a mini soundtrack. It's the songs I used to write this chapter. Enjoy. _

**Chapter 4- I Knew You Were Trouble**

_**(I Knew You Were Trouble- Taylor Swift)**_

A mix of anger and sadness pumped furiously throughout my body. I exhaled softly gripping my water bottle. As if he had superb hearing his head quickly jerked in my direction. His blue eyes locked on mine steadily. "Elena." Someone called out. Damon's eyes flickered toward the source of the voice. "Look I really wanted to apologize about last night. I don't know what I was thinking." Matt said with all sincerity.

I sighed unable to hold a grudge against Matt. "What has gotten into you?" "I don't know. The only conclusion I keep coming up with is. Well that I'm still in love with you." He declared. I quickly glanced over at the bar. Vicky hopped off as she spotted Matt. She whispered something in Damon's ear and handed him a piece of paper. I clenched my fist tightly. "Elena." I shook my head refocusing on my current dilema. "Matt." He stepped closer and placed his finger against my lips. "Don't say anything just listen." His bright blue eyes pleaded desperately.

I nodded. Matt stepped away as he gazed into my brown eyes. "I know we broke up at the beginning of summer. But I can't stop thinking about you. And for some reason my heart doesn't want to stop fighting for you." Matt grabbed my free hand and pulled me toward him. I gulped as my eyes quickly darted toward Damon. He gave me a smirk as he raised his glass. His expression seemed relaxed but his eyes gave him away. I smiled knowing he felt something for me.

"Matt." I reluctantly looked away from Damon. I gripped my water bottle knowing I had to be very precise with my words. "When we broke up, I thought I was very clear on the why." "Elena. I don't think you understood me. That wasn't just a declaration of love but a promise. I will fight for you. For us." His words held a strong sense of determination. Matt kissed my cheek leaving me completely in shock. "You'll see." He whispered as he walked out the door. I remained motionless as I tried to process the entire conversation.

I walked toward the bar attempting to shake the emotions I felt. "Hey." I choked out placing the water bottle on the counter. "Hey, there." Damon took another sip of his drink. "This ones on the house." Vicky smiled as she refilled his glass. "Thank you." He smiled a dazzling smile at her. Vicky quickly attended to another customer. "Thought she wasn't your type?" I sat on the stool facing him. "Everyone is someones type." Damon raised his brow suggestively. I rolled my eyes in irriatation. "Did your boyfriend upset you?" "No. And he's my ex- boyfriend." I corrected.

"So you were watching?" Damon finished his drink and turned to face me. "And if I was?" My heart fluttered whenever he turned the intensity of his eyes on me. My lips parted slightly. "I'll take you home." He left money under his glass and made his way to the door. I followed close behind like a lost puppy. I caught my breath once we were walking the same pace. "How old are you?" I asked curiously. Obviously at least twenty-One. "Too old for you." He answered with a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Is that what I am to you? A silly little girl with a crush." I stopped moving unable to keep the hurt out of my voice. Damon sighed turning toward me. "Elena. Trust me when I tell you I'm no good for you." His blue eyes held truth to his words. "You'll get over it." He promised. My eyes began to sting unable to maintain the strong front I had built. I stormed off leaving him behind. I must have been wandering around for awhile lost in thought. Because the Sun was close to setting. "Crap!" A shiver coarsed throughout my body as I passed the cementary.

Where we first met. I started to have a laugh attack. I couldn't explain the sudden shift of emotion but knew it was necessary. I held my sides as my stomach ached. Once the laughter stopped, I took deep breathes. "Your losing your mind, Elena Gilbert." I announced. I didn't even know him long enough to have any type of attachment. Perhaps it was the older, mysterious vibe he gave off? I bit my lip knowing that wasn't truth. I was falling for him.

_**(Breathe Me- Sia)**_

The odd thing about the entire situation was I never felt more connected or driven before in my life. Damon impacted me in ways I never knew were possible. I squinted at a dark figure lying in the middle of Wickery Bridge. "Hello. Are you hurt?" I asked nervously. I cautiously made my way to the stranger. I gasped as the figure disappeared. A strong feeling of self preservation kicked in. I looked around for any sort of weapon.

I screamed as a hand touched my shoulder. I turned around with my right hand balled into a tight fist. They caught my hand as the Moon lit up their facial feautures. "Damon." I said in disbelief. "Were you expecting the boogey man?" "No. I thought you were a." I stopped mid sentence. Feeling a wave of serenity washing over me. Damon was here, I was completely safe. "A pyscho killer?" He teased. "Very plausible." I smiled. "What are you doing out here?" My wrist remained in his firm grip. "I lost track of time. I was heading home when I saw someone lying in the middle of the road."

"Did you get a glimpse of the person?" "No." I stepped closer. Damon quickly dropped my arm and held his hands out. Stopping me from moving any further. "I'm leaving town." "What? Why?" I asked puzzled. "There's nothing here for me." Damon stared at me observantly. "There could be if you let it." I confessed. "No. This is the best thing for everyone." His words and eyes were more careful then usual. As if he were walking on broken glass. "I knew you were trouble. With those blue eyes and that bad boy persona." I took a step back. "Elena. I didn't mean to hurt you." His words were like bullets piercing my heart. "I need my phone." I fought immensely to keep the tears at bay.

Damon gave me an apologetic expression as he handed me my phone. I dialed my mother as Damon stood by idle. "Mom. I know I'm really sorry. Yes I'm fine. Wickery Bridge. I love you, Mom." I hit the end call button as my hands trembled. "My parents are coming to get me." "I'll stay with you until they get here." "Damon. I don't need your pity." "Elena. It's not like that." He defended. "If you are truly sorry then you'll do me a favor and just leave." My voice was filled with agony and anger. I hardly recognized it. "May you find what your looking for in life." "And what's that?" It was Damon this time who moved closer.

He placed his hands gently on both sides of my face. I felt breathless as his eyes held my orbs without restraint. "You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure, and even a little danger. I want you to get everything you're looking for. But for right now, I want you to forget that this happened. I need you to forget about me. Good night Elena." I placed my hand over my heart feeling as if I lost something important. My brain felt fuzzy and off. I sighed in relief as my Dad's truck stopped just inches away from the bridge. "Elena. We were so worried about you." My mother cried. She got out of the car and wrapped her arms around me. "I am so sorry, sweetie. I promise to listen." I hugged my Mom tighter as tears streamed down my face.

"I love you, Mom." "I love you too." My Dad chuckled as he honked the horn. "Come on you two. We don't want to cause any accidents." "Ok." My mom pulled away reluctantly brushing the side of my face. "We'll talk more when we get home." She smiled widely. I got into the back seat cheerfully yet I felt like I was leaving something behind. I shrugged it off as my Dad started up the truck. I closed my eyes as we drove off. I couldn't help but smile. The truck jerked abruptly causing my eyes spring open. "Grayson!" My mother shouted as he lost control of the wheel. The Four by four quickly crashed into the railing and plunged forcefully into the water under the Wickery Bridge. I held my breath as the Explorer rapidly sunk.

I tried to remove my seat belt but it wouldn't budge. My mother remained very still. My Dad elbowed the window trying to shatter it. He punched the dash board in frustration. He turned around and out stretched his arm. I took his hand as I began to feel light headed. I fought to keep my eyes open but the water was seeping into my lungs making breathing impossible. My father shook me as I slowly faded. I mouthed the words I love you, Daddy. Against my own will my eyes closed and my body shut down.

"Elena. Please wake up." A distant voice begged. My eye lids blinked uncontrollable as I regained consciousness. "Jenna?" I asked disoriented. "Get the Doctor." Jenna instructed. I heard footsteps fade as a door opened and closed. "Where am I?" My voice was hoarse. "Don't strain your voice. Your in the hospital." Jenna held my hand as a very small light flickered in her green eyes. "The accident." I gasped. "Where's Mom and Dad." Jenna's covered her mouth as tears poured down her face. "No. No. They can't be." I shook my head. "Elena. I am so sorry." She sobbed. "They can't be dead. No!" I screamed as the tears streamed down my face.

_**(When I Was Five- Clare Bowditch)**_

Jenna tried to comfort me but the tears wouldn't stop flowing. I pulled myself away from Jenna and closed my eyes. "This is just a bad dream. And I'm going to wake up." I whispered. I rocked back and fourth refusing to give in until I was back in reality. "Elena. I wish this were a nightmare. But it's real." Her voice cracked. I hummed wanting to drown Jenna out. This was all just a really bad intense dream. I would wake up and Mom and Dad would be seated at the Kitchen table. I opened eyes and clenched my fist in annoyance. Why was I still dreaming?

I lingered by the mirror gazing into the face of a stranger. The girl who stared back wasn't the same Elena Gilbert from last week. "Elena. Are you ready?" Jenna called out from downstairs. "Just a minute." I gave one last glance at the girl who stood before me. Her eyes held pain, her skin was slightly more pale then usual. She looked like the same girl who once had a family. But she died that night on the Wickery Bridge with her parents. This girl that everyone claimed survived was just an echo of the girl who lived before her.

I made my way down the stairs as Jenna and Alaric waited in the car. "Elena." Jeremy said painfully. I hugged him tighly as he broke down. Tears rolled down my face as my younger brother whimpered into my arms. "I am so sorry, Jeremy." "You lost them too." He reminded me. "It was my fault. If I hadn't been out there then they would still be alive." Jeremy pulled away abruptly. "Hey, guys. We better get going." Alaric announced unaware of the converstation that had taken place. Jeremy held my hand and lead me outside. The car ride was silent as Alaric drove cautiously. Jenna stared out the window as Jeremy rested his head on my shoulder.

I thought back to when I woke up in the hospital. I didn't want to believe that my parents were dead. But when Dr. Fell checked my vitals and gave me her condolances. I knew. My body functioned enough for the necessary. Eating, breathing but anything else I just didn't have the want or drive. I hadn't spoken to Caroline or Bonnie since the accident. They came to visit but I begged Alaric to send them away. When the car stopped outside the Cementary my heart felt a small jolt. It had been at least a week since I felt anything but despair and regret. What caused this sudden spark inside of me? "Elena." Alaric pulled me out of my thoughts.

The Church was about three blocks away. Alaric suggested that we park by the Cementery and just walk. Jeremy and I followed as the bells rang loudly throughout the town of Mystic Falls. When we reached the Church I clutched Jeremy's arm. He gave me a half smile giving me the strength I needed. During the service I sat aimlessly trying to piece together the events of that night. Everytime I thought about it everything became hazy. Dr. Fell assumed it was due to post tramutic stress from the accident. Somehow I didn't think that was the answer. Jenna stood up as the Priest stepped aside.

"_First, I'd like to thank everyone for coming. We appreciate the support and love. I know Grayson and Miranda are smiling down at us. Guess you were right, Grayson. You always said you were popular among the crowd. I just assumed you meant the characters from your stories. _Jenna stopped as the audience laughed. _"Grayson was my sister's husband but I loved him like a brother. He always supported my sister in her hobbies and beliefs. Miranda, was a beautiful soul and kind hearted person. She always strived for the best in people. Even if they couldn't see it themselves. When I look over at Elena and see Miranda's spirit in her. It makes me proud and happy to know she'll live on through her children. Jeremy, you have your father's will and your mother's drive. Elena, you have her kindness and his strength. Miranda and Grayson will live on throughout our hearts and memories. Never forgotten, always remembered. Rest in peace and continue looking after us. Thank you." _

_**(Hallelujah- Kate Voegele)**_

Jenna took her seat as everyone applauded. I hadn't realized I was crying until Jeremy passed me a tissue. I held Jenna's hand as she squeezed back. After the service was done, everyone began to make their way toward us. I informed Alaric that I was going to head to the Cementary. I walked alone as the sky roared loudly. The weather was gray and gloomy. "Elena. Wait!" Someone shouted from a distance. I wasn't in the mood to speak with anyone. I picked up my pace and walked through the open gate. Hoping who ever was following me got the hint. I felt a drop of water hit the top of my head. I opened my umbrella shielding myself from the tears that fell from the sky. I reached my parents Tomb Stones. _Here lies Grayson Gilbert. Loving Father, Husband, Son and Brother. With him lies his adoring Wife, Miranda Gilbert. Loving Mother, Sister and Daughter. Never Forgotten, Always Remebered._

The sky poured as I heard faint mumurs. Everyone had arrived. Jeremy held my hand as Jenna held the other. Alaric stood strongly beside her. "Elena." Caroline whispered as she touched my shoulder. "We're here for you." Bonnie added. Guilt slowly made its way into my heart. I hadn't even looked at them during the service. The priest read from the bible as they lowered their caskets into the ground. My hand twitched as the coffins made contact. My heart felt empty and fragile. Like it would fall apart any second. Once their coffins were no longer visible, I took twoblue vibrant Forget Me Not flowers and placed them over their grave. The rest of the town payed their respects. "Elena. You poor thing." Caroline sobbed as she hugged me. When she released me Bonnie quickly wrapped her tiny arms around me. "If you ever want to just talk or not do anything. We're here." She offered sweetly. "Thank you." I hugged my best friends as my wall completely crumbled.

_**(Look After You- The Fray)**_

I stared off into the distance at a man. He seemed out of place somehow. "Elena. What are you staring at?" Caroline asked curiously. "At that man over there." I said slightly dazed. "What man?" Bonnie asked puzzled. "There was a man standing over there. I swear. He was beautiful." I added. "Well Mr. Beautiful has left the premises." Caroline remarked. "Ok. So Matt is heading this way." Bonnie warned. I faced Matt as he pulled me into his embrace. "Elena. I am so sorry for your loss. " "Thank you." "If there is anything you or your family need. Don't hesiatate to ask." "I appreciate it." I responded automatically. Sounding like I was on auto pilot. I walked away not having the force to nurse his ego or feelings.

I had lost my parents on that bridge. I ended up back at my house. I walked up the front steps instinctively. My eyes were wide with shock as my diary leaned against the front door. I grabbed it and held it close to my heart. I couldn't fathom the strong sensation that overwhelmed me. I was extremely happy to have found my diary. But I knew there was more to it then that. My eyes searched around for the person who placed it there. The driveway was empty which meant no one was home. I ran upstairs and locked my bedroom door. I sat next to my window and leaned my back against the wall. A figure in the corner of my eye caught my attention. It was the man from the Cementary, standing there staring right at me. Then he was gone. I shook my head trying to make sense. "Your seeing things." I snickered. I opened the diary and pressed my pen against the paper.

_Dear Diary,_

_ A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the chapter =) Please review and let me know what you thought. Who was the mysterious stranger? Was the stranger the one who returned Elena's diary? _


	5. Chapter 5 Birthday Blues

**Chapter 5- Birthday Blues**

_**July 28, 2012**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is my birthday. Caroline and Bonnie are definitely up to something. I begged them not to throw me a party. No such luck. Jenna thinks it will be good for me. Maybe? In two weeks it will mark a year since the accident. Feels like it just happened yesterday. Jenna is our legal guardian. Alaric and Jenna are due to tie the knot in November. Rick has become part of the family. Jeremy looks up to him. Part of me feels empty. Like my life has no meaning. Doc says that's the guilt talking. The first couple of weeks people were cautious around me. Not wanting to upset me. Then it was the pep talks. "Elena, you have to move on" or "Elena, your parents would want you to live your life." Really? I didn't know mourning my parents death had an expiration date. How could they expect me to just resume life like it never happened? Mom and Dad were __**DEAD! **__Guess I should try to be a bit more optimistic for Jenna and Jeremy's sake. I will attempt to enjoy my birthday and smile. Well better get going or Caroline will have my head. _

_**Love Elena**_

I aimlessly did my morning routine. I slipped into a pair white shorts and a purple tank top. I combed my hair as I practiced different smiles in the mirror. Hoping I would find one that seemed somewhat natural. I sighed dropping my brush in frustration. "You can do this." I smiled widely. I headed down stairs hearing low whispers. I quietly entered the Kitchen as a group of people jumped out and yelled "Happy Birthday!" Jenna held a white frosted cake in her hands. "Make a wish." She smiled. My eyes scanned the room as my family and friends surrounded me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I wish to feel alive again. I blew out the candles as everyone clapped. "Who wants a piece?" Jenna asked. "Happy Birthday, Elena." Bonnie wrapped her arms around me. "Thanks." "This was just phase one." Caroline smirked.

"I'm honestly not in a festive mood." I whined. Hoping she'd cancel whatever she had planned. "Too bad so sad. Today is about you and we're going to make it unforgettable." "Elena, what Caroline meant is it's your Eighteenth birthday. Let's enjoy it." Bonnie grabbed my hands and smiled. Her enthusiasm was contagious. "Ok." I sighed. "Excellent. Meet us at my house around Eight." Caroline instructed. "Party's at your house?" "God no. We're going to get ready there and then head to The Grill." Caroline replied cooly.

I nodded as Caroline scurried Bonnie out the door. "They mean you no harm. They're just trying to help." Jenna announced. "Speak for yourself. I am terrified of that blonde one." Alaric teased. Jenna tapped Alaric's arm causing him to act injured. "Great there goes my strong arm." He joked. Alaric tickled Jenna causing her to turn red in the face. "Stop!" She shouted desperately. Alaric quickly released her and leaned in for a kiss. I couldn't help but feel a small tug at my heart. Would I ever know such love?

"Where's Jeremy?" I asked curiously. "He left early this morning. Said he had a few errands to run." Alaric responded. Jenna playfully hit the back of his head. "What was that for?" "For tickling me and for allowing Jeremy to leave." "Wait, why?" I intervened. Jenna became serious as her green eyes wandered around the room. "Jenna. What is it?" "The school called me to inform me that he's been cutting class. And that they strongly believe he's doing drugs." "Why didn't you tell me last night?" I accused. "You were already asleep I didn't want to burden you with this on your birthday." She explained.

I ran my fingers through my hair. "I'll be back." "Elena, where are you going?" Alaric asked. "I'm going to find Jeremy." I slammed the front door closed. I couldn't believe Jeremy's behavior it was completely unlike him. "Elena. Wait up!" Matt shouted. "Happy Birthday." He pulled me into a hug. I lingered longer then I should have. For some odd reason I felt comforted by Matt. I hugged him back tightly. Matt pulled away warily as his blue crystal like eyes stared into mine. "What's wrong?" I sighed fighting back the tears. "Jeremy is acting out. Matt, I just don't know what to do." "Jeremy is a good kid. He's just lost he'll come around." He smiled.

"Thank you so much. Today has been really hard. Everyone wants me to smile and celebrate." I stopped as I exhaled attempting to keep the tears at bay. "Last summer I was a complete jerk. And I'm sorry. What I'm trying to say is I want us to be friends." He declared. I nodded as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "I'd like that." I gave Matt a quick smile as I continued my search for Jeremy. I headed toward the cemetery.

"How did you find me?" "I come here too when I want to think or get away from everyone." I walked around the tombstone and sat next to Jeremy. I stared at my parents names as my heart slowly sank. "Jer, you know you can talk to me right?" "Please don't." "We're suppose to stick together. It's what they would have wanted." Jeremy stood up and extended his hand. I held it firmly as he pulled me up. "Are you cutting class?" "Yes." He sighed. "You're not doing drugs right? Please tell me you're not that stupid." "Sorry I'm not as perfect as you." Jeremy spat. "Stop." I gripped his arm tightly. "What has gotten into you? I barely recognize you anymore." "Your one to talk." He snickered.

"Face it. We've both changed since they died. You just hide it better." He accused. Jeremy pulled his arm away. "We need to get you help. We'll talk to Jenna and figure something out." I suggested. "Elena. I'm not broken so stop trying to fix me. Maybe you should focus that energy on yourself." Tears streamed down my face as Jeremy walked away. He was right. I tried so hard not to let people see my pain.

I leaned against the Tombstone as I gripped my sides. I couldn't stop the sobs that escaped my lips. I was hurting and I couldn't hold it back any longer. I fell to my knees as I held myself tighter. I wished I had never been on that bridge, I killed my parents. No matter how many times people told me it wasn't my fault. I knew the truth. I pressed my back against the hard rock as I slid slowly.

I didn't know how much time passed but I wasn't keeping track. The Sun had almost set. Caroline and Bonnie were waiting for me. My phone rang off the hook as I continued ignoring their calls. Was I wrong for trying to stay strong? Perhaps I did more damage by closing up and shutting people out. I shivered as the temperature dropped. I forced myself up fighting against the urge to run away. I stopped instantly as a figure watched me intently. "Hey!" I called out as I walked toward them. The stranger stumbled backward obviously thrown off by my tactic. "Who are you?" I stopped a few inches away.

The Cemetery was covered in darkness. The only light source was the full moon. Only their silhouette was visible. "It was you at the Funeral and outside my window. Wasn't it?" I waited patiently not wanting to scare him off. He simply nodded. For the first time in a year I felt something besides despair. I smiled knowing somehow he was responsible for returning my diary,

"Thank you." I remained still. "I'm having a party for my Eighteenth birthday. You should stop by." I twirled my hair as my heart pounded like a hammer against a nail. It took all the strength I had to walk past him. I felt a set of new emotions that I had almost forgotten

**_A/N: Please review =)_**


	6. Chapter 6 The Other Salvatore

_**Disclaimer: I did not create TVD.**_

**Chapter 6- The Other Salvatore**

I crossed my legs impatiently. "Elena, stop fidgeting." Caroline complained. I took a deep breath as I tried to calm my nerves. It had been so long since I felt excited for something. My friends were not oblivious to my sudden shift in mood. "Elena, are you feeling alright?" Bonnie asked concerned. "I'm fine." I smiled. This time I actually meant it, I felt perfectly fine. "Ok done." I looked in the mirror as I observed my hair. Caroline curled my hair and pinned the left side back. We applied our make up as music flooded Caroline's room.

"We look amazing." Caroline stated. Bonnie was wearing a yellow strapless dress that ended right at her knees. Her hair was pin straight as her bangs hung just above her eyes. Caroline was wearing a short black halter dress with a pair of black stilettos. Her hair was pinned back as a few strands of curls draped perfectly around her face. I was wearing a white spaghetti strap dress that clung tightly to my body. "I don't know about this dress." "Elena, you look sexy. It's your Eighteenth birthday. You can dress like the all American good girl you are tomorrow." Caroline insisted.

"Plus you have great legs." Bonnie added. The dress stopped mid thigh, I exhaled. "It's my birthday and I can wear a short dress if I want too." Bonnie and Caroline smiled in agreement. I sat silently in the car as my nerves increased. We all locked arms as we entered The Grill. My eyes were wide with surprise as The Grill became unrecognizable. Caroline had completely decorated The Grill. It looked like a huge club with lights and fog. "How did you pull this off?" "Dedication and Daddy's money." She giggled.

(**"Titanium *Jersey Mix* by DJ Irrestiable)**

Caroline squealed as Sia blasted through the speakers. "I love this song!" Caroline pulled me toward the dance floor. I swayed my hips to the tempo of the music. "Ladies." Tyler greeted. He handed each one of us a drink. "Happy Birthday. You look super hot by the way." Tyler complimented as he scanned me from head to toe. "Thanks." We continued dancing as I sipped my drink. I looked around the room as people seemed to be enjoying themselves. "I don't know half these people." "Neither do I." Bonnie giggled. "I'm going to get a refill." I placed my arms on the bar waiting patiently for service.

"Elena, you look incredible." Matt said dazed. "Thanks. You don't think its too slutty?" "Not at all. You look sexy." I blushed as Matt tore his eyes away from me forcefully. "What can I get you?" "Can I have a Sex On The Beach." Matt quickly made my drink as I scanned the area for the mysterious guest. He passed me my drink as I pulled out money. "It's on the house, birthday girl." "I can still tip you." "Actually your money is no good here." Just when Matt thought he won I leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

I headed back to the dance floor as "212" began to play. Caroline was pressed against Tyler as she moved her hips from side to side. Bonnie was talking to a boy from her Calculus class. I smiled as my friends looked happy. Someone bumped into me causing my drink to spill out of my cup and all over my legs. I faced the culprit and waited for an apology. "Can I help you, sweetheart?" His breath reeked of pure alcohol. "You bumped into me and made me spill my drink." He looked over at his friends then back at me.

"I can help clean you up if you know what I mean." He grinned slickly. I stared at him in disbelief. "I believe you owe her an apology." Someone interjected. "And who the hell are you?" "I'm the person who-." I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation over the loud music. "Sorry for spilling your drink. Here buy yourself another drink." He handed me a twenty and quickly ran off. "Thank you." "No problem." The green eyed stranger smiled. "Elena Gilbert." I extended my hand. "Stefan Salvatore." He gently shook my hand.

Why did his last name seem familiar? "Are you from around here?" "Sort of. I'm in town visiting my uncle." I simply nodded unable to shake the déjà vu. "So is this a typical party in Mystic Falls?" "When Caroline Forbes throws them." I revealed. "Would you like a drink? I just got twenty bucks." "Sure." Stefan was extremely gorgeous, he had forest green eyes. His high cheekbones and square, masculine jaw line would be a sculptor's dream. Stefan was slim and lean, but had a muscular physique with ideally broad shoulders.

**("Set Fire To The Rain" *Jersey Mix* DJ Irrestiable)**

He ordered our drinks as I waited on the dance floor. Salvatore. Why did it feel as if that name meant something to me? I couldn't shake it. "Here you go." I smiled sweetly as he handed me my drink. Stefan stared at me in bewilderment as I chugged my drink. "I normally don't drink."I placed the cup on the bar hoping it gave me the courage to ask Stefan to dance. "Want to dance?" I bit my lip nervously. "I'm not much of a dancer." He declined. "Well it's my birthday and I'd really like to dance with you." I persisted.

And there it was, the alcohol was taking affect. Stefan grinned as he pulled me closer. "Ok, Ms. Gilbert I hope you know what your getting yourself into." He teased playfully. There was a hint of truth to his words. My hips moved seductively as our bodies pressed against one another. He wrapped his arms around my waist. His aroma was sweet and unique. Our faces were just inches apart. We moved with the tempo, he gazed into my eyes.

His beautiful green orbs held what seemed to be centries of pain and guilt. "I'm sorry." Stefan let go and jolted out of The Grill. I snickered unable to fathom what had just happened. "Hey, are you ok? Who was that?" Caroline asked focused on the door. "No one important. I need some fresh air." I stormed off irritated and embrassed. Once I was outside the cold hit my skin causing my stomach to feel queasy. Great I only had three drinks and already I was feeling drunk. I crossed my arms hoping to keep warm. It was a feeble attempt.

**("Rolling In On A Burning Tire" By The Dead Weather).**

I walked down the street wanting to escape everyone and everything. A low yelp stopped me dead in my tracks. I gulped as I faced the dark alley way. I picked up an empty bottle and hit against the wall. I held the sharp piece of broken glass securely in my hand. I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed 9-1-1. My phone beeped as it turned off. "Crap." I held the phone against my ear. "I'm calling the police!" I warned. I continued walking cautiously toward the end of the alley way. "Is anyone there?" The silence caused my breathing to irregulate.

I screamed as a Crow flew right past me. I couldn't control the laughter that escaped my lips. "A crow, Elena. That's what you heard. Pull yourself together and get back to your party." I comanded. I lost my balance and broke my heel. I hit my back on the concrete causing my back to throb with pain. I sat up slowly grabbing onto the side of the garbage pails for support. I tipped the garbage over accidently. I screamed until my back hit the wall. Vicky Donovan was lying lifelessly on the ground. Her neck was missing a chunk of skin. Something bit her. My hands trembled uncontrablle.

_A/N: Please review =)_


End file.
